Hotels and hospitality vendors may offer goods, services, and recommendations to their customers. Hotels and hospitality vendors may employ staff dedicated to concierge services and/or develop extensive customer service operations. However, making goods, services, and recommendations known to customers has proved challenging. Moreover, offers and recommendations may change frequently. As a result, customers are not able to interact with current information about offers and recommendations.